


Exclusive interview

by Evillen



Category: Blitz (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Dunlop is willing to do for an exclusive interview with Blitz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exclusive interview

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for myself lol It's been two month since I've watched Blitz, so I wanted to do something special. :)

\- На что ты готов ради эксклюзива? Что ты готов заплатить?  – Вкрадчивый голос Блица как всегда посылает волну радостного возбуждения по всему телу Данлопа, и он хватает ручку, злясь на себя за то, что забыл сегодня диктофон. Каждый раз когда этот сукин сын звонит, у Данлопа чуть ли не оргазм случается – особенно, после того, как ублюдок наконец назвал свой псевдоним. Теперь его статьи разлетаются со скоростью света, главный редактор готов его на руках носить и, помимо двух уже выписанных премий (мгновенно спущенных на дорогой алкоголь и грудастую блондинку с наклонностями к садизму), сулит повышение в ближайшее время.  К тому же, их диалоги кажутся Данлопу азартной игрой, весьма щекочущей нервы – за всю свою карьеру ему еще никогда не выпадала такая уникальная возможность. Это ведь настоящий псих! И он выбрал его, Данлопа, чтобы рассказывать миру о своих преступлениях! Поэтому услышав в трубке слово «эксклюзив», Данлоп подпрыгивает на стуле. Цена  вопроса волнует его мало – редакция отвалит любые деньги за эксклюзивное интервью с убийцей полицейских, Боже, да он сам готов сделать что угодно…

\- Что угодно. – Выпаливает он торопливо, слова сами срываются с языка. Блиц на другом конце провода издает одобрительный смешок.

\- Вот это пыл, твоя работа явно доставляет тебе удовольствие, Гарольд. – Блиц перекатывает его имя на языке.

\- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? – Мысли Данлопа слишком заняты представляющейся возможностью, чтобы вовремя сообразить какую глупость он сморозил. Блиц презрительно фыркает.

\- Может, я тебя переоценил? Ладно, пока.

\- Стой! – Выпаливает Гарольд, вцепляясь пальцами в трубку, словно это заставит Блица выслушать его, - Извини, я задумался! Что ты хочешь за эксклюзив?

Повисает долгая пауза, щелчок, словно открылась банка с пивом, а затем Блиц неторопливо произносит:

\- Вопрос не в том, чего хочу я, а в том, чего хочешь ты, Гарольд. – Блиц растягивает каждый звук, и Данлоп уверен, что он улыбается.

\- Эксклюзив. Я хочу интервью лицом к лицу.

Короткий смешок.

\- Лицом к лицу? Это можно устроить.

 Он называет адрес, и Данлоп торопливо записывает его дрожащей рукой, надеясь, что потом сможет разобрать свои каракули.

\- Ты не боишься, что я приду с  полицией? – Спрашивает он, надеясь, что это не отпугнет Блица, но тот только смеется.

\- Я гораздо полезней тебе, пока на свободе. Представь, какую известность принесет тебе это интервью. А, да, принеси с собой что-нибудь выпить и пожрать.  В семь. Опоздаешь хоть на минуту – я сделаю для тебя исключение.

\- Какое исключение? – Данлоп прикусывает губу.

\- Представлю, что ты – коп и… ну, ты понял. – В трубке раздаются короткие гудки, но Гарольд еще несколько минут сидит, не двигаясь, размышляя над тем, во что же он ввязался. Интервью с серийным убийцей, возможно, он даже увидит его лицо… Нервная дрожь пробегает по его телу, и вместе с этим он чувствует волну азартного возбуждения и предвкушения. Он смотрит на часы, и вскакивает со стула. Ему еще нужно забежать домой за диктофоном и, желательно, чего-нибудь выпить по дороге, чтобы успокоить нервы. Он проводит трясущейся рукой по лицу, и направляется в кабинет начальства. Его отпустят пораньше, никуда не денутся. А завтра он станет настоящей звездой.

***

Данлоп приехал по названному адресу на полчаса раньше. Обе руки у него были заняты пакетом с китайской едой и бутылкой виски, прихваченной из дома. Ему потребовалось больших усилий, чтобы не начать пить ее по дороге, но он сдержался, решив, что открытая бутылка может и разозлить Блица. А злить маньяка… не разумно. К тому же, он уже выпил три порции джина с тоником, по пути сюда.

Место оказалось небольшим мотелем, больше похожим на клоповник. Данлоп нервно одернул свой пиджак за пятьсот долларов, и поднялся на третий этаж по лестнице, не рискнув воспользоваться старым и поскрипывающим лифтом. «Номер 304» – было написано на его бумажке. Он с трудом отыскал нужную дверь, чуть не заблудившись в полутемных лабиринтах узких коридоров, и когда он неуверенно постучал, стараясь не выронить бутылку из трясущейся руки, на часах уже было без пятнадцати семь.

Ответа не последовало, и он толкнул дверь, которая очень плавно и, на удивление тихо, открылась. Гарольд замялся на пороге, но потом решительно шагнул внутрь, пытаясь нащупать выключатель. Он прошел чуть дальше, вглубь комнаты, передвигаясь по стене и не закрывая за собой входную дверь, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то в тусклом свете из коридора.

\- Эй? – Нарочито громко произнес он. Звук собственного голоса отнюдь не успокаивал. Внезапно дверь за его спиной захлопнулась, погружая комнату в полную темноту.  И насмешливый голос где-то рядом произнес:

\- Ну-ну, Гарольд, какой ты пунктуальный.

Данлопу потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не подпрыгнуть на месте. Вместо этого он обернулся к источнику голоса.

\- Вы не могли бы включить свет? Если возможно?

\- Темноты боишься? – Шепот где-то совсем рядом и тихий смешок. Однако через несколько секунд раздался щелчок, и комната озарилась таким тусклым желтым светом, что Данлоп подумал, не лучше ли было вовсе оставаться в темноте.  Светильник стоял на полу, и его мощности хватало только на то, чтобы придать предметам очертания и, какой-никакой, цвет. Теперь он мог разглядеть худощавую фигуру, опирающуюся на стену. На Блице была какая-то балахонистая куртка грязно-сиреневого цвета и спортивные штаны. Его волосы были взъерошены, а на губах играла хитрая улыбка, но света не хватало, чтобы Данлоп мог разглядеть черты его лица.

\- Я принес еду. И виски. – Данлоп поставил пакет и бутылку на журнальный столик перед диваном и неловко замер, не зная, что делать дальше. – Может, присядем и начнем наше интервью?

\- Не так быстро. – Блиц наконец отлип от стены, и прошел мимо него, взял со стола бутылку, откупорил ее и сделал несколько глотков из голышка. – Неплохая дрянь. На, пей – Он протянул бутылку Гарольду.

Тот замялся.

\- Я уже выпил немного, не думаю…

\- Пей. – В голосе Блица послышалась угроза. Данлоп вздрогнул, но послушно взял предложенную бутылку и сделал небольшой глоточек.

\- О нет, Гарольд, - Блиц плавно переместился к нему за спину, и Данлоп замер. Вся его кожа покрылась мурашками, и он уже не был уверен, что это была хорошая идея – прийти одному на встречу с убийцей. – Тебе придется постараться, чтобы получить свой эксклюзив. Давай договоримся.

Блиц подался вперед, так что его губы почти касались мочки уха Данлопа, и зашептал, обхватывая руку Гарольда, сжимающую бутылку.

– Ты делаешь то, что я скажу, без всяких вопросов и возражений. И только потом, если я решу, что ты достаточно хорошо себя вел, я дам тебе интервью со всеми подробностями.

Данлоп тяжело сглотнул. Рука Блица была прохладной и влажной, а его дыхание щекотало ухо и кожу на шее. Ему хотелось выбежать их этого номера и очутиться на улице, вдохнуть свежего воздуха и забыть все это как страшный сон. Страх потихоньку проникал в каждую клеточку тела, заставляя руки мелко дрожать. Блиц почувствовал это и усмехнулся. Но желание получить эксклюзивное интервью было сильнее страха, а странное покалывающее кожу ощущение отсутствия контроля над ситуацией приносило почти болезненное удовольствие, поэтому Данлоп кивнул.

\- Х-хорошо. – Выдавил он.

\- Тогда пей. – В голосе Блица было веселье и предвкушение. – До дна.

 Блиц убрал руку, позволяя Гарольду самому принять решение. Тот зажмурился, но поднес горлышко бутылки к губам, начиная пить. Он закашлялся, не выпив и половины бутылки, и Блиц рассмеялся, подходя к дивану, и усаживаясь на него.

\- Продолжай-продолжай, не останавливайся.

И Данлоп продолжил. Горло жгло, голова начала наполняться приятно-звенящей пустотой. Все вокруг стало четче и расплывчатее одновременно. Страх отступил, вытесняемый алкоголем, и когда Гарольд сделал последний глоток, он уже не совсем помнил, зачем он вообще сюда пришел, и почему этого мужчину на диване нужно бояться. Он только знал, что эта ситуация его заводила. Он никогда раньше не испытывал подобного – алкоголь и адреналин смешивались в крови, превращая ее в коктейль обжигающий тело изнутри. Он почувствовал, что его кожа покрылась потом. Голова кружилась, и Данлоп сделал несколько шагов к дивану, намереваясь сесть рядом с Блицем, но тот остановил его.

\- Неееет, Гарольд, ты еще не заслужил. – Тот посмотрел на Блица затуманенным взглядом. Ноги не очень уверенно стояли на полу, и порой Данлопу казалось, что он сейчас упадет. – Но я вижу, тебе трудно находиться на ногах. – Блиц облизнул губы, и Данлоп проследил за его движением. Ему даже показалось, что в комнате стало светлее, потому что теперь он почти мог различить черты его лица, круги под глазами и тонкие губы, сложенные в насмешливую ухмылку. – Поэтому встань на колени.

Гарольд замялся, и Блиц сделал приглашающий жест, приподнимая бровь. Данлоп поправил брюки и постарался аккуратно опуститься на пол, но вместо этого плюхнулся как мешок с картошкой, больно ударившись коленями. Блиц хихикнул.

\- Подползи ко мне. – Данлоп подполз, не возражая, и остановился у самых ног Блиц. Алкоголь уже полностью вступил в свои права, оставляя только приятное ощущение безразличия и азарта одновременно. Он никогда не признался бы даже себе – особенно себе – в том, насколько ему нравилась эта ситуация. Он знал, что не может ничего контролировать, и именно это ощущение заставило его член напрячься под мягкой тканью брюк. Данлоп посмотрел на Блица снизу вверх, ожидая следующей команды, которая не замедлила последовать.

\- А теперь отсоси мне.

По телу Гарольда пробежала дрожь, кровь прилила к щекам… и к члену. Алкоголь придавал происходящему остроту, но даже будь он трезв…. Одна мысль о том, что он будет прикасаться к маньяку убийце заводила Данлопа сильнее, чем все грудастые блондинки из интернета. Он сглотнул и положил руку на бедро Блица. Тот удовлетворенно вздохнул и развел ноги шире.

Данлоп стянул с худых бедер штаны, и неуверенно прикоснулся к члену Блица, обхватывая его ладонью.

\- О, смелее Гарольд, он тебя не укусит, - протянул Блиц, и Данлоп наклонился, беря его в рот. Он никогда раньше не делал этого, и, черт возьми, раньше он не думал, что у него может так стоять только от того, что он делает кому-то минет. Хотя нет… не кому-то. Убийце-психопату. Который может прикончить его не моргнув глазом.  Гарольд облизнул покрасневшую головку, сначала медленно, потом парой быстрых движений, слизывая выступившую солоноватую смазку. Провел языком по основанию члена и, услышав приглушенный стон, глянул на Блица. Тот запрокинул голову назад, его грудь, покрытая синяками и ссадинами, вздымалась быстро и, казалось, что скоро у него произойдет гипервентиляция. Он совсем не был похож на серийного убийцу… до тех пор, пока не поднял голову, и не глянул вниз на Данлопа. От этого полубезумного взгляда Гарольд поежился, а его член затвердел так, что стало почти больно. Блиц зарылся пальцами в его волосы, заставляя взять свой член в рот целиком, задавая ритм. Данлоп просто расслабился, позволяя Блицу трахать себя до тех пор, пока тот не дернулся, и не кончил, выплескивая сперму в рот Гарольда. Тот инстинктивно сглотнул, и закашлялся. Блиц провел рукой по его губам, размазывая свою сперму и улыбнулся, довольный как большой кот.

\- Хорошо поработал, Гарольд. Теперь можно и к делу приступить, что скажешь?

Данлоп кивнул, не сразу сообразив, о чем говорит Блиц. Он был настолько возбужден, что в голове все шумело, и предметы перед глазами теряли четкость, а дыхание хрипло срывалось с приоткрытых губ. Он с трудом поднялся на диван, усаживаясь рядом с Блицем, и вытер рот рукавом пиджака, но остатки спермы засохли на его губах, неприятно стягивая кожу. Несмотря на это его собственный член стоял так, что брюки натянулись домиком и отчаянно мешали. Блиц  скользнул взглядом по его телу и изумленно рассмеялся.

\- Ого, Гарольд,  тебе, я вижу, понравилось. – Он проворно расстегнул брюки Гарольда, освобождая напряженный член и обхватывая его рукой. – Что ж, я сделаю тебе ответное одолжение. Кроме эксклюзива еще и подрочу.

Гарольд прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать, когда Блиц задвигал рукой в быстром и уверенном темпе. Он был так заведен всем происходящим, что ему не потребовалось много времени, и он кончил в руку Блица, впиваясь пальцами в обивку дивана. Блиц фыркнул, вытирая руку о брюки Данлопа, но тот был слишком расслаблен после оргазма, чтобы отреагировать.

Блиц поднялся с дивана.

\- Что ж, Гарольд, кажется, ты уже не в состоянии для интервью, похоже нам придется отложить его до другого раза.

\- Но…, - слабо запротестовал Данлоп.

\- Обещаю, следующий раз тебе понравится еще больше, - мурлыкнул Блиц, беря со столика пакет с китайской едой. – Спасибо за минет и за жрачку. За номер заплатишь утром. Адьес!

И спустя несколько секунд в коридоре щелкнула дверь. Гарольд остался полулежать на диване, чувствуя, что соскальзывает в сон. Он думал о том, что надо бы потренироваться в выпивке, чтобы в их следующую встречу его так не вырубало. И может, в следующий раз он все-таки задаст Блицу несколько вопросов… и даже получит на них развернуые ответы, если постарается.

Да, ради такого «эксклюзива» можно и постараться. 


End file.
